Invisible
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Snippet de la mort des X-One. Si un être est trop concentré sur un esprit, il devient aveugle à cet esprit. Et si c'est le contraire? Pas de HJ au sens propre


**Nom :** Invisible

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à H. Takei.

**Personnages :** Jeanne, _Hao_, (Marco, Tamao, Anahol, Rackist)

**Note :** Snippet situé durant les évènements de la mort des X-One.

* * *

_Marco. MARCO!_

Rien à faire. Il ne l'entend pas, il ne la voit pas. Et Lyserg qui est là aussi, étendu dans l'herbe brûlée, sans vie… Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment _a-t-elle_ pu laisser cela arriver ?

Mais pourquoi personne ne la voit ? Ils sont pourtant tous Shamans – du moins peuvent tous voir les esprits. Alors pourquoi… ?

Dire que même Shamash, son fidèle esprit, Shamash, dieu du soleil, l'aveugle-qui-voit-tout, ne semble pas capable de la distinguer. L'esprit babylonien se tient au-dessus de son corps pâle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Et puis, même s'il la voyait, que pourraient-ils faire ? Sans Shamans, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir contre des puissances comme celle d'Anahol. Même Marco n'aurait pas l'énergie nécessaire de les utiliser comme Over-Souls. Ils sont coincés. Elle est coincée. Et le blond reste inconscient…

Et soudain un éclat de voix. Elle lève les yeux. Anahol s'en prend à Tamao. Anahol s'en prend à **Tamao**. Non. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit ! Elle n'a rien à faire là, elle n'a aucun rapport avec les X-Laws, elle doit partir maintenant, elle n'est pas comme eux. Il ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Ca n'aurait aucun sens. Il ne peut pas la tuer elle aussi…

La fille fantôme fait tout pour faire revenir Marco à sa conscience, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose dans son état. Il ne peut pas être mort. Elle est sûre qu'il est vivant, qu'elle a eu le temps de le faire revenir et de le sauver, elle le sait, elle en est sûre… Mais pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ?

Tamao crie. Jeanne se relève, et sent des larmes d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux.

Mais brutalement Marco est réveillé, et Michael vole, et Michael fait exploser le sphinx de l'Egyptien. Tamao est – temporairement – sauvée. Marco se relève, il a du mal, mais il le fait – Marco est réveillé.

Elle se précipite vers lui, l'interpelle, le cœur écrasé de soulagement – il va bien, il est vivant, _vivant_ – mais il marche vers l'Egyptien et la traverse sans la voir et sans prononcer un mot. Elle se retourne, ses pupilles s'étrécissant de terreur, la main à moitié levée comme si elle voulait l'attraper par la manche. Pendant un moment, elle refuse purement et simplement de comprendre.

Même éveillé, il ne la voit pas.

Les paroles échangées entre les deux hommes n'atteignent même pas ses oreilles. Elle a bien trop mal. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est là. Elle est **là **! Pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ?

'_Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?'_

La voix moqueuse d'un Shaman qu'elle connait trop bien résonne à ses oreilles, comme un glas railleur. Ses poings translucides se serrent alors qu'elle se retourne, et le désespoir laisse place à la fureur dans ses grands iris écarlates, même si ses cils sont toujours trop brillants pour tromper quelqu'un comme lui. Un coup d'œil lui confirme que ceux qui l'accompagnent – l'enfant et Rackist – _autrecoupdepoingdansleventre – _ne la distinguent pas.

Pourquoi, de tous ceux dont elle voudrait se faire entendre, est-il le seul à la voir ? Il parle aux vivants, sans qu'elle y prête attention : le grand sourire qui déforme le visage du brun lui est destiné à elle, et à elle seule. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi envie de le frapper, songe-t-elle durement.

'_Tu devrais partir,'_ entend-elle encore, _'dans ton état tu es une proie facile pour Spirit of Fire. Regardes, tu n'arrives même pas à fixer ton apparence.'_ Elle fronce les sourcils, baisse les yeux sur sa silhouette évanescente. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison : son 'corps' semble clignoter, passant de l'adolescente Iron Maiden à la fillette de quatre-cinq ans qu'elle devait être avant de rencontrer Marco et Rackist. Elle ne se demande même plus comment cela est possible, peut-être que d'une certaine manière elle comprend, un peu – mais ce n'est pas important. La jeune fille grince des dents et repose son regard sur le brun, qui s'est considérablement rapproché de Marco et des autres.

« Ne les touchez pas, » elle intime, menaçante, et sa voix claire sonne dans les oreilles de la seule personne qui peut l'entendre. Cela le fait rire, un peu, et, rien que pour l'énerver, il répond : '_Qui m'en empêchera ? Je suis le seul à te voir, et personne ici n'a suffisamment de pouvoir pour m'empêcher de faire _ça,' raille-t-il encore avant de faire un nouveau pas vers le blond, désormais maintenu au sol par le pied d'Anahol. Elle l'entend menacer les lunettes de Marco. Elle plisse les yeux, une ire sombre emplissant son esprit comme un ruisseau de lave.

« Ne le touchez pas. » '_Ne t'énerves pas, petite Maiden. Tu ne fais qu'exciter Spirit of Fire, et après il aura encore plus faim.' _« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas le toucher ! » Sa voix, emprunte de panique et d'impuissance, claque comme un coup de fouet, mais le brun n'écoute pas. Il s'approche encore, se penche vers l'Italien écrasé au sol.

L'expression de la jeune fille est la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais vue sur ce visage trop doux, trop sage pour le tournoi. '_Une louve blessée,_' s'amuse-t-il à observer. « Quoi ? » Il ne répond pas tout de suite, se redresse. _'Tu sais que, dans la nature, aucune louve ne s'embêterait à protéger un chien ?'_ Elle ne comprend pas, n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans son jeu, ne répond pas à la provocation. « Ecartez-vous de lui. » '_Tu sais tout de même que ce n'est pas la proximité physique qui fait de lui une cible, j'espère ? Ton toutou aboie trop à mon goût. Enfin, s'il se tient sage, il ne lui arrivera pas grand-chose. Pas assez intéressant.'_

Elle ne répond pas. Quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus pressant et presque plus inquiétant – si cela est possible – la préoccupe. Son âme s'effiloche, se délite, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien empêcher. Elle sent ses contours se brouiller comme si une gomme géante frottait le papier de la réalité. '_Enfin,' _sourit-il. Les yeux de la jeune fille le fusillent instantanément. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? » _'Moi ? Rien. Ton âme part pour sa destination finale, elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. Tu n'es pas assez déterminée pour rester._' Jeanne n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Elle n'arrive plus à rester calme, tremble de toutes parts – _cela ne devrait pas être possible, elle est morte pourtant _–

'_Calme-toi, petite louve. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Mourir pour lui.'_

Pour la dernière fois, elle lève ses yeux vers lui, et cette fois-ci elle n'arrive pas à maintenir les apparences. Elle est terrorisée, et ça se voit facilement. Elle aimerait demander quelque chose, mais elle est bien trop fière. Les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge.

'_Idiote. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant : il n'est pas assez fort, même pour me donner envie de le tuer. Allez, file maintenant.'_

Et elle se déteste, mais son âme semble obéir. Elle fait un pas en arrière, et ne trouve pas le sol sous son pied. Chute. Tout tourbillonne comme un grand kaléidoscope coloré, et elle sombre dans la lumière.

* * *

**Jeanne :** Toujours pas de shipping ? T'es malade ?

**Rain :** Pour moi ça suffit à mon bonheur.

**Hao :** Forcément, t'es pas bien dans ton cerveau.

**Rain :** Merci du compliment.


End file.
